The Life As a Titan
by Sephora7
Summary: A collection of one-shot series including friendship and action, romance, humor and angst. Read as I tell the story of the life of Danny Phantom and the Teen Titans. Chapter 15 Theme 'Contemplation's'
1. Octopus Raid

Hello Sephora back and bored. Ever wonder what life would be like with Danny Phantom as a Teen Titan? Well here you have it.

* * *

"How about a little help here?!" Phantom yelled as the octopus like ghost wrapped its tentacles around the halfa effectively trapping him. The other Titan's were engaged with other sea ghost creatures and the orca had both Starfire and Raven occupied. Cyborg was battling a dolphin who mysteriously looked as if it were taunting the half robot and Beast Boy was currently chasing many seahorses while Robin had just defeated the shark that attacked him first. Immediately the octopus covered Phantoms mouth with the tentacle and was slowly shuffling them back into the ocean. Danny watched in horror as the octopus reached the shore and had started to drag them in.

A bird a rang cut off the octopus' journey by effectively slicing through the tentacle releasing the half ghost, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He really never liked the ocean.

"Took you long enough." Phantom teased their leader who just smirked in return. Both of the teens knew that Phantom was sincerely saying thanks.

"Sorry I can't be focused on saving your butt all the time." Was the quick retort, meaning Robin was saying you're welcome. Phantom then replied with a shove to the Boy Wonder who smiled widely and then they were both back into the battle saving the rest of their teammates.

* * *

A/N: So just a snippet of a normal conversation between Robin and Danny during a battle. Of course they're always saving each other's butts.


	2. Raven Blushes

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titan's

* * *

"So why do you always wear your hood up?" The question had been regarded to Raven and it took her a moment to realize who had asked. She looked up from her book on the couch to see bright green eyes staring intently at her shadowed face. Her look of nonchalance turned into slight annoyance, not that Danny took any heed. For some reason he always had the ability to get her to do things she wouldn't normally do, and she deeply regretted that and also chose to ignore his question. Usually that did the trick and people would get the hint and leave her alone. Unfortunately Danny didn't care.

"Because I think you should leave it down more often." He flew around her head and tugged on her hood causing Raven to gasp in shock. Everyone in the common room froze and turned to look at her realizing that someone had actually succeeded in pulling her hood down without her permission. Raven growled in annoyance and swatted at the halfa, he really was annoying.

"Why must you always insist that I do things your way and refuse to accept that some people have their own way of living?" She dramatically questioned the halfa and went to pull her hood back up ignoring the looks of shock when the Titan's realized that she wasn't going to throw Danny out of the window.

"I'm doing this for your own good and for the good of humanity. People need to see how beautiful you are." He replied goofily and grabbed her wrist stopping her progress. The rest of the Titan's gave him knowing smirks, oh he was good. Raven barely managed to suppress her blush and only ripped her wrist away from him in return.

"Whatever." She monotoned and began to return to her book reading from where she last stopped. She did not miss the goofy grin she labeled as his signature smile and she definitely did not miss when he chose to sit right beside her when there was a whole other side of the couch to sit on. She scowled and decided that boys were confusing and she was better off ignoring them.

"You are beautiful Raven, you know that right?" He then rhetorically asked her and this time she couldn't contain her blush and she knew that he noticed from his smug smile. He got up not expecting her to answer and started to walk towards the other Titan's intent on joining their card game. He knew that she wouldn't and that was okay. He enjoyed letting her know anyway.

* * *

A/N: A little Danny and Rae action.


	3. Coping Mechanisms

A/N: Goal is to post at least once every week.

He was out on the rocks again, skipping them. He would watch as they skipped a couple times sending ripples across the water before running out of momentum, then sinking down in the water. A few seconds later he would pick up another and throw it in the same direction. It was the same redundant motion, meant to give him some sort of distraction. She went out to meet him.

"It's 2 a.m. and you're out here skipping rocks." Raven deadpanned and Phantom didn't bother to look at her, he knew how long she had been there watching him.

Raven watched him scowl and throw another rock. She sat down beside him.

"I can't keep the nightmares away, not tonight." He whispered finally turning to look at her. His bright green eyes were a shock contrast to the clear night that surrounded them. She saw the exhaustion, the haunted expression, and she saw the sorrow. Her purple eyes mimicked his perfectly.

"You're not the only one who can't sleep." She gestured towards the black haired teen that walked towards them silently. His sober expression told them everything and he quietly sat down on the other side of Phantom. They watched as their leader sighed picking up a rock and inspecting it slightly. Once he saw it was sufficient he skipped it and watched it cross six times before deciding to sink. Phantom scowled once more.

"You make it seem so easy. I've been trying for hours to get it to skip that many times." Robin gave him a slight smile before picking up another rock like Phantom had done minutes before,

"Trust me I have years of experience." He turned away and this time slung the rock as hard as he could. It landed yards away with a big splash. Phantom watched carefully as he realized Robin has been doing this for years even before the Teen Titans. Raven simply closed her eyes trying not to be drawn in from the bad memories that fought to captivate her mind.

Phantom handed her a rock and she opened her eyes to watch him for a moment. His eyes met hers once more and Robin watched as she suddenly took the rock and threw the rock with an angry yell. Soon after she sunk to the ground and the three continued to watch the water in silence. They may not be able to escape their nightmares but they could at least try and cope together.

They sat with each other until the early hours in the morning when the sun peaked over the horizon, shining hope on the beginning of a new day.


	4. Sore Losers

A/N: This probably has to be one of my favorites. I love writing these snippets as I work on my other chapters.

* * *

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled, throwing the controller up in the air. He then proceeded to do some sort of dance while Beast Boy fumed in the corner.

"Dude you totally cheated!" BB protested but Cyborg ignored him, he was still gloating.

Around this time Robin and Phantom walked in, deep in conversation.

"Aye yo Rob! Phantom! Up for some butt-kickin? Me and BB against ya'll!" Cyborg announced and Beast Boy immediately perked up, excited for the new challenge.

Robin and Phantom both looked at each other, smirking.

"Only if you're prepared to lose."

Later that day the girls walked in as Danny and Robin gloated together while Cyborg and Beast Boy pouted like little babies in the corner. Raven saw Starfire with a confused look on her face, trying to make sense of the scene. Raven simply grabbed her arm and pulled her along while shaking her head.

"Boys."

"Heard that!" Phantom shouted and stuck his tongue out at the empath.

"Good!" Was Raven's retort and continued to tug Starfire with her. Phantom grinned as he watched Raven walk on by. It was life's little moments that made him enjoy his at the tower very much.

* * *

A/N: What's next? A training scene perhaps?


	5. Vacation Scare

Vacation Scare

A/N: I'd like to mention that a lot of these snippets are what Danny's life is like after he moves in with the Teen Titan's in my story 'Every Rose has its Thorns' Note however that not all are correlated with my other story. They can also be set in either the past, present, or the future of my story as well.

* * *

As much as Danny loved it, life as a hero wasn't always fun. Actually it could be pretty hard. All of the Titans grew up fast, and there wasn't enough time for them to really enjoy themselves. Maybe that's why it was so strange when they found themselves taking a vacation at the beach.

The six of them decided that they needed a break, and Starfire was more than welcome to plan them a trip. Cyborg helped to provide transportation and soon they were on their way to a week's worth of relaxation time at the ocean. Immediately when they got there the boys stripped down to their bathing suits and raced each other to the water. They were all too happy to splash each other, and when the girls came down they were in a full out mud war.

They all laughed as Danny pegged Beast Boy in the face with a mud paddy as he was getting up out of the water. They all laughed even harder when Beast Boy tackled him in the ocean and they began to wrestle. Robin laughed then he and Cyborg joined in to make a dog pile.

"Alright guys let me up." Danny chuckled then proceeded to get up. Apparently the team was having none of that and kept him down. This caused him to finally phase through their grip and smirked as he came back up leaving the other boys in the water. They protested and told Danny how much of a cheater he was causing his smirk to grow wider.

"All's fair in love and war, and beach wrestling." The Teen added and Raven raised her eyebrows as she approached them at the water with Starfire beside her.

"Oh really? So this would be okay?" She asked and tossed Danny back in the water using her black magic, not giving him a chance to respond. Danny came back up sputtering and gave the empath a mock glare.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" He yelled and Raven let out an uncharacteristic squeal as he jumped at her, picked her up over his shoulders, and threw the both of them back down into the water. The other Titans laughed hysterically. The two came up smiling and looked towards the others who were still laughing at them. Soon after though, they could hear their team yelling at them,

"Look out!" Robin yelled and the two confusingly looked behind them. A huge wave had then decided to unleash upon them and the two were sent flipping under water. Raven began to panic when she realized that they were now caught in a rip current. She tried to get her footing to stand back up in the water when another crashing wave sent her back underwater. She could feel herself being pulled and her lungs her beginning to fill with water. She frantically reached out her hands trying to get to the surface but all she could feel around her was water.

A few seconds later as Raven began to lose consciousness Danny's face came to view and she watched him grab her waist and start to pull her towards the surface. Another wave crashed and Danny almost lost his grip on her but he somehow managed to push through it. Soon they both broke through the surface and Raven gasped, coughing up water that had managed to get in her lungs. Danny then slowly swam them back to the shore where the rest of the team met them with worried faces. They had been underwater over two minutes with no sign that they were okay. Danny gave them a sheepish and tired grin while Raven still struggled to catch her breath. He finally made it to land when the Titans helped get them both back to their feet, voicing their concerns.

"I think that's enough ocean for you two." Robin declared and everyone all agreed. Raven nodded tiredly and leaned on Danny for support as they made the trek back to their beach house. The others watched in bewilderment as Raven voluntarily hugged Danny,

"Thank you." She breathed out and Danny nodded to her in acceptance.

"We all would never hesitate to help you Raven. You just have to let us." He looked at her with meaning. All the members of the Teen Titans would never hesitate to help anyone, Raven included. After that day Raven knew she could always count on Danny, and they could all count on each other.

* * *

A/N: This just came to me and I kinda love it.


	6. Unconditional Love

Unconditional Love

I know how it feels to be different. I know how it feels to be ashamed of what you are. I know how it feels to be unable to change your fate. I know how it feels to see the people you love die. I know what it's like to feel nothing.

 _"I know."_

 _"Well then I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be. It's what makes us who we are, and I like you very much."_

 _"…thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

I'm not the only one who feels what I do. There are people who suffer with me. They fight the nightmares with me. They go through the bad times with me. They lift me up when I can't go on.

 _"We're not giving up on you."_

 _"I don't deserve to be a part of this life."_

 _"Don't say that, we need you."_

 _"You don't understand, I'm nothing."_

 _"Not to me, not to us. Please don't go."_

I realized I needed them more than they needed me. They had become my support system, and somehow I also became theirs… and that scared me.

 _"I'm no good to you."_

 _"That's not true and you know it."_

 _"You deserve better."_

 _"I deserve you."_

No matter how many times I tried to fight it, the darkness that lurked inside of me would never cease to take control. It always lashed out and hurt everyone that got close to me. I had to leave before it was too late.

 _"I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"Don't you understand that we need you? That I need you?_

 _"Please, you're making this harder than it has to be."_

 _"I love you."_

The conversation wouldn't leave my mind. To be loved by someone was strange and it almost seemed impossible to perceive. I didn't think that love could ever involve me.

 _"What if I'm incapable of love?"_

 _"I'll still love you regardless."_

 _"I don't know what love is anymore."_

 _"Then let me show you. Just stay."_

And so I did.

A/N: Interpret it how you wish


	7. Together

Together

A/N: Fourth one-shot in one day oops. One-shot overload..

* * *

"You can't possibly believe we're going to let you do this alone." Phantom stated incredulously. Robin turned around in shock to see his team right behind him.

"It's too dangerous, I don't want to risk either of your lives."

"So you think it'd just be better to give up yours instead?" Phantom asked disbelievingly and he crossed his arms, his anger apparent. Robin shook his head,

"This is something that I have to do alone." He replied and lowered his face, not willing to confront his team.

"Bullshit." Phantom called out and Robin whipped his head up to meet his piercing bright green eyes. The rest of the team remained silent.

"Look, I-"

"Don't have to go through it alone." Phantom effectively cutting him off. Robin sighed,

"I don't want to lose any of you."

"Then allow us to fight by your side Robin." Starfire spoke up causing him to look up at her for the first time. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and he could see his team was clearly distressed.

"We're going with you Robin." Phantom added and the team silently agreed.

"Whether you like it or not." In truth Robin was terrified of the future because he didn't know if any of them would make it out alive, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost any of his team members. They were his family.

"Alright." He spoke his voice barely above a whisper. Phantom nodded and the team got into formation.

"We live as a team, and if it comes down to it we'll die as a team. You will never have to fight alone if we can help it." Robin nodded once and turned back to prepare for battle, his team by his side.

They all turned to confront their biggest evil they ever had to face, and they did it together. Later that night after the battle Robin pulled Danny into a hug before they all collapsed in a heap in the living room, not having enough energy to make it to their own rooms. They had all made it out alive. There would scars, and memories that would haunt them for the rest of their lives, but they made it out alive. Through the rest of that night they all slept in the living room, together.


	8. Un-amused Halfa

Un-amused Halfa

A/N: To Wulf 2.0 – I am disappointed that I cannot reach you through direct message so I have to resort to writing to you here. I just want to say that I thoroughly enjoy your reviews. They are very hard to read and it makes a very fun challenge. Once I read them though I am very appreciative of you taking the time to write back to me. I hope that you continue to enjoy my stories and review. Thank you for being one of my most dedicated reviewers, you're pretty great.

* * *

"That's pitiful." Raven deadpanned as she walked into the living room from the kitchen after putting a pot of water to boil for her tea.

"Shut up." Was the instant reply and Raven barely resisted the urge to smirk. Starfire came in shortly after and stopped short of entering the living room.

"It seems as if you are currently tangled friend Danny." Starfire stated and giggled as Danny scowled.

"When I get my hands on Beast Boy.." He muttered and Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Beast Boy managed to tie you up with ecto-tolerant video cords?" She asked and crossed her arms smugly as Danny's scowl deepened. If looks could kill. His arms were pinned to his side and continued down his legs as he struggled in vain as the cords only tangled more.

"Just help me out would you?" He almost whined and Starfire walked over to help. Raven turned as she watched Beast Boy come into view, his walk confident. Danny didn't see him until he made it to the living room and he was getting his other foot out of the cords. Their eyes met and Danny growled,

"Beast Boy!" He yelled and immediately went after the green changeling. Beast Boy paled and began to run. Danny would've caught up to him too if he noticed his other foot was still caught in the cords. He tripped and promptly fell on his face and Beast Boy's laughter could be heard down the hallway. Danny scrambled up and took to a sprint and ran past Robin who had just wandered into the room. He jumped to the side to avoid Danny's furious run.

Once he saw the girls he raised his eyebrows in question. Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire continued to giggle.

"You don't wanna know."

The rest of the day consisted of a back and forth chase which consisted of Beast Boy's loud laughter and Danny's angry yells throughout the tower.

* * *

A/N: Any ideas of how Beast Boy managed to prank Danny?


	9. Self Reliance

A/N: Dedicated to PhoenixPhantom4106

Keep living, keep healing, keep helping.

Self Reliance

* * *

It was a rare event for Danny to show his human half to his teammates much less other people. It wasn't that he was ashamed really, it was just that being human made him feel so…vulnerable. There was also the fact that it was just easier as Phantom, he had better control over his powers and he was always prepared if he was ever needed to fight. It was just harder to be a Teen Titan as Fenton, so naturally he was more comfortable as Phantom, more confident and at ease.

Unfortunately the team had another run-in with Control Freak, and somehow Danny once again took the brunt of the attack. His new upgraded 'better than ever' remote managed to short out his powers so that left him human for the remainder of the week. It was a strange and foreign concept to be human for such a long time and it was definitely taking him awhile to get used to. Not to mention he was way clumsier as a human.

He walked into the kitchen and went to grab his cup from the shelf shoving down the urge to float. He grabbed the cup and turned on the sink trying to ignore the weird feeling of having warm flesh and no gloves. Starfire watched in curiosity and although Danny was aware he made no move to stop her, it was just as weird for his teammates to see him in his human form. He shuffled his feet and yelped when he stubbed his toe against one of the chairs. Starfire immediately reacted,

"Please friend, what is it that has hurt you?" She asked concern clearly covering her features. Danny sighed as he set his cup down on the table and moved to sit down,

"I'm fine Star, I was just surprised when I stubbed my toe. I don't feel as much pain when I'm in ghost form."

He watched as she merely nodded trying to understand his explanation. Robin snorted as he walked into the kitchen,

"Can't handle being a human Fenton?" He smirked as Danny scowled, not happy with the use of his last name.

"Not when your memories as a human are tolerable at best, Grayson." He retorted and Robin grinned knowing just how irritated the young halfa was. He decided to let the use of his own last name go and chose to observe Danny instead. It was clear he was uncomfortable as a human.

"Better to be a human than to be half demon." Raven called out nonchalantly walking into the room. She walked to the stove to put on a pot of tea.

"I beg to differ." Danny grumbled taking a sip of his water. Raven smirked in response,

"It's your own fault, you didn't have to jump in front of me to take the hit from Control Freak."

The mention of Control Freak made Danny scowl as he realized his predicament again,

"Next time he's all yours." Was the reply and Raven stifled her laughter. The three all watched as Danny got up and walked out of the kitchen barely managing not to stub another toe on the chair Robin now occupied.

"Stupid human half, can't fly, can't turn invisible, or intangible. I'm completely useless!" He whined as he walked down the corridor towards the bathroom. Opening the door he immediately turned on the light to see his own reflection in the mirror. Danny tore his eyes away at the sight of his human form and scowled. In this form he felt so weak and exposed.

"It's not so bad being human you know." Robin called out in faint amusement from behind him and Danny jumped in surprise. That was another thing, his senses weren't as sensitive as they usually were in his ghost form. Danny's scowl deepened and he crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Yeah it's not so bad when you're a natural born martial arts prodigy that doesn't need powers to fight bad guys. My human form on the other hand has to constantly avoid bullies and untied shoe laces."

Robin's soft laughter caused Danny's scowl to upturn into a boyish grin. Soon his laughter matched Robin's.

"Untied shoe laces? Really?" Robin teased the halfa and Danny's grin turned wry.

"You won't believe how many face plants have resulted from these converses." Robin continued to chuckle for a few moments before sobering slightly,

"I mean it though, being a human has its advantages."

"Oh yeah like what?" Danny asked disbelievingly. Robin simply smiled,

"We feel. Our emotions can build us up and make us stronger or break us down, it depends on how you react to them. The hope that I feel as a human makes me a stronger leader and a stronger fighter. You have the option to view your situation as an annoyance or you can use it to your advantage. It's our job as heroes to keep hoping, if not for us then for the people that we protect."

Robin left to walk into the common room leaving Danny in his own thoughts. Sure as a human made him more exposed but his ability to feel compassion allows him to fight as a hero. Feeling slightly better about being human he grinned as he made his way into the common room. He may feel vulnerable but he could rely on his teammates to help him until he got his powers back. Suddenly he was thankful for the reminder that he was part human and that it made him who he was as Phantom.

He made one step into the common room when he step on his laces and face planted on the floor. He lay there for a few seconds as he listened to his teammates laugh.

"Your shoe laces are untied." Raven bluntly pointed out stifling her small chuckles. The rest of the group laughed even harder.

"Gee thanks Raven, although it would have been nice if you had told me before I fell on my face from tripping over them." He replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he got up and decided that his shoes were better left off of his feet. He tossed them in the corner and got up to walk through the rest of the hallway. He didn't look as he ran straight into the wall and fell back down. The team continued to laugh,

"You're human, you can't go intangible." Raven added and smirked when Danny gave her a glare, too disoriented from the wall to give an intelligent reply.

"Wow Danny I didn't know being a human could be so dangerous." Beast Boy teased and narrowly avoided the ball Danny somehow managed to grab and throw at him while flipping him off at the same time.

His eyes then lit up as Beast Boy grabbed the ball and threw it out the opened four story high window. It was one of their favorite things to do, try and catch the ball in time before it hit the ground. Without a second thought Danny jumped out realizing his mistake too late. The team shouted in surprise and Robin sighed making his way out, grappling hook in tow to catch him before he fell.

"You can't fly either!" Raven shouted and the team laughed fully knowing that Danny wasn't in any danger and that Robin would catch him before he fell.

It took two more days of running into walls, tripping over everything, and falling into the ground before Danny was able to adapt to being human. It took the team another day to finally child proof the house so that Danny wouldn't accidentally hurt himself. They found out very quickly how clumsy he was after he took the entire team down in the common room. Needless to say the rest of the week continued to be very eventful, but no one minded because Danny was learning how to be human again. And if he learned anything that week it was that it was okay to be human, to have feelings, and it was okay to depend on his teammates. They were more than happy to help him in any way they could.


	10. Late Night Mischeif

*Warning* Very sensual

Rated M (Very Mature Scenes)

Raven X Danny short

* * *

It was dark in Titan's Tower when he came up to her not giving her any time to react, pushing her up against the wall, his arms effectively closing her in. He was in human form, his jet black hair a sharp contrast to his ice blue eyes which were gazing down at her with an intensity that took her breath away. His lips drew closer and grazed over hers releasing a cold breath near her ear that made her shudder.

"Raven." He whispered and dipped his head into her shoulder closing his eyes. The battle today did not go as planned and Raven nearly suffered because of it. If Danny had not tackled her out of range last second in the fight there's no guarantee she would've made it out alive. That moment kept flashing before his eyes and he needed to reassure himself that she was here, that she was tangible.

Raven lay her head back against the wall and let him touch her. They've always been close, and there were many times Danny would envelope her in a hug but tonight seemed different. Danny seemed more intent on getting close to her, not that she was complaining.

"It's alright Danny, I'm here." Her breath hitched when his lips latched onto her neck trailing up to her ear, she went to protest before he nibbled her ear making her gasp. She could feel his slight smirk against the side of her face as his hands trailed down her sides. Her knees suddenly felt weak and he put one of his legs in between hers to hold her up. She moaned slightly in response to the new feeling of him against her.

"You're going to have to be quiet Rae or we'll have to take this somewhere else." His eyes danced with mischief and she had the sudden urge to wipe that smug look off his face. Her hand slid up to trail up to his face and his eyes closed in response, the gesture very intimate. She lifted her face to reach her lips up to his before stopping short. She retreated slightly causing Danny to open his eyes and he saw the smirk that adorned her face.

"Come and get me then." She replied and retreated back into wall. Danny grinned knowing exactly where she would be waiting for him and he immediately left to follow intent on finishing what he started.


	11. Practically Brothers

A/N: The next few shorts will focus directly on descriptions of Danny's relationship with each of the Titans with a short interactive snippet, and they will be named accordingly.

First up: Robin and Danny

* * *

Practically Brothers

There were very few people that Robin ever allowed for them to see his eyes, or know his true identity. It was true eyes were window's to the soul, and he couldn't afford for many to see his. That's why the only people who ever saw him for who he really was was his team, particularly Danny.

After joining the Titans it was clear to Robin that Danny was a natural born leader. It was also clear to the team even though Robin was competitive by nature he readily allowed Danny to lead by his side. Robin of course ultimately made all of the executive decisions but Danny seemed to be the only person on the team that was able to get through to Robin when his decisions were compulsive, and for that Robin was grateful.

To Danny, Robin was his best friend. When Robin was overwhelmed Danny was the one he sparred with. When Danny needed to rant, Robin was always there to listen. Danny was never afraid to be blunt when Robin needed to step up as a leader and Robin was quick to hold Danny back when he tended to act out in anger.

Although their backgrounds were very different there was no doubt how similar the two were. Their profiles were the same and many commented on how they could pass for brothers. The two would turn to each other and smile, then Danny would smirk and tell them that Robin wasn't good-looking enough to be his brother. Robin would usually roll his eyes in return and if you really looked for it you could see the slight smile on his face.

Danny was the only person Robin ever voluntarily told his past to. Raven knew but only because she went into his mind. They talked and listened to each other for hours on the roof of the tower during early hours of the morning. It was the anniversary of his parent's death, and Danny was quick to see that something was wrong. They spent their time retelling some of their favorite memories of their families. After that they continued to be very close.

With that being said, it would be no doubt that Danny threw himself in harm's way to take a stray ecto-blast for Robin. It was too late to throw up a shield and Robin realized it a moment too late, fortunately Danny was there in an instant. Shortly after Robin was immediately at his side cursing when Danny changed into Fenton,

"Danny are you okay?" Robin helped him sit up as he came to, head spinning and coughing he managed to give his leader a wry grin,

"You so...owe me." He coughed through ragged breaths and Robin shook his head disbelieving,

"Come on, the fight's still going on. You need to get back to the tower." He started to help Danny up but he shook him off,

"I'm fine...jussst...give me a sec..ond." His words began to slur together and Robin felt him begin to fall. He cursed again knowing he couldn't leave him. It was just Skulker, he knew the rest of his team could handle him.

"Team, Danny's down. I'm taking him to the tower. Raven, Cyborg, meet me in the medical room immediately when you're finished." He clipped through his communicator not waiting for a reply. He knew they were fighting and they wouldn't.

"I can...still..fight." He tried to protest but Robin knew he was in no shape to fight. He grabbed Danny under his arms and heaved him up,

"No doubt you have a concussion, and I won't allow you to fight. That's an order." He gave no room for protest as Danny's brows furrowed and with sluggish movements he began to walk along with Robin's help to his R-Cycle.

"Skulker...is an...asshole." Robin gave a curt laugh and nodded in agreement as he helped Danny get on the motorcycle. He then got on behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall back off.

"Yes he is, and you shouldn't have taken that hit." He replied making Danny scoff, or he tried to before wincing because the sudden movement sent his head spinning. He focused on stringing his next words together to tell Robin off,

"You're dumb...I'm more cap...able...of taking...the hit, and there's..no way..I'd let you..get hit..instead." He managed to say before Robin pulled out into the street, careful to avoid debris that littered the ground from the ongoing battle.

"Hang on" Robin yelled over the roar of the motorcycle and Danny focused on keeping his hands on the handle while staying awake. Later looking back Robin would chuckle at how they must have looked, especially with him nearly dragging him back into the tower. After getting him into the tower Robin confirmed he indeed had a concussion. Shortly after Robin allowed him to go to sleep and he helped him to his room and into his bed.

Throughout the night Robin stayed awake in his room and woke him up every few hours to make sure he didn't slip into a coma, and every time Danny would protest although Robin was persistent if only to ensure Danny's safety. Danny argued that he was a half-ghost and had the ability to heal at a faster rate than a normal human. Robin simply shrugged, and was content to carry on a conversation each time he woke up. In truth Danny knew Robin was worried and that was the only reason he put up with being woke up.

"You don't have to stay here anymore." Danny finally said when the sun began to peak through the closed blinds.

"I know." Robin replied and didn't move from his position. Danny shrugged and threw a pillow at him which Robin easily caught by reflex.

"Gotta few more hours, might as well sleep then." He grinned when Robin hesitated then finally gave into the demand for sleep and threw himself across Danny's bed. They lay there for a minute before either of them spoke.

"Thanks Danny." Robin looked through his own eyes, having removed his mask. Danny smiled,

"No thanks needed, after everything you've done for me." He replied making Robin smile in return. Soon after they both drifted off to sleep, and hours later when everyone else was awake Robin and Danny were still knocked out cold. For once, no one bothered to wake them up. And later if Robin was quick to give Danny his medicine when he complained of a headache, no one mentioned a thing.

* * *

A/N: It's 3:00 in the morning here and it took me 5 times to spell the word persistent right. I also woke my mom up accidentally hitting print while trying to save the document to my desktop.

Next up Danny and Beast Boy.


	12. Perfect Gaming Partners

A/N: Sorry guys, my laptop is broken so I haven't had many opportunities to post. I have so many prompts in my notes on my phone though, pretty convenient actually. So this is Danny's and Beast Boy's relationship in the short series.

 ***Slight Profanity: It's not too bad, but I always like to warn anyway.* R &R!**

 **Perfect Gaming Partner**

* * *

Beast Boy was the first person on the team Danny was able to relate to. Their love for pranks is what initially brought them together, and don't even get them started on the intricate schemes they devised for April Fool's day. Let's just say Raven threw them both out of the tower by noon.

It was clear to everyone the bond they shared. Beast Boy saw Danny as the brother he never had, and Danny was more than happy to fill that role. They did many things together, and a lot of times one member of the team (usually Robin or Raven) would walk in the common room in the morning to see the two passed out on the couch after a long night of playing.

Most evenings if there weren't any trouble, you could see the two racing each other in the sky. Or just simply messing around. Sometimes they would revert to their human, or changeling form, and remove their power of flight. Together they would fall thousands of feet into the air. The entire time down they would hoot and holler, laughing as they fell. When they were close they would regain their ability of flight, defying gravity.

Danny told Beast Boy about his love for the stars and how he always wanted to be an astronaut. Beast Boy talked about his mom, how he missed her, and most times he wished he could just drop what he was doing just to go see her in Africa. But they were heroes, and the team needed them here.

They both hoped that one day they could just live as normal people, though they knew that would never happen. Beast Boy was green and could change shape, and Danny was half dead. They didn't even know how long Danny would live. Raven told him it was possible that after a few years he would stop growing altogether, having already achieved immortality.

One thing they both had in common was their ability to hide their insecurities by joking, or laughing. They both knew this, and continued anyway. In fact, that was their way of helping each other in social situations, when someone pushed too far at a touchy subject.

Danny realized that this might be one of those times as some other heroes made their way over at the tower. It was their yearly meeting that included all of the honorary Titans, and it usually lasted the entire day. He recognized the smug look in their eyes, the way their lips smirked, and the way their walk was arrogant. No one knew a bully better than he did, and these guys looked like trouble.

There were three of them, and they walked straight up to Danny and Beast Boy as they set up their console system. There were many members who wanted to play, and Danny opted to stay in human form to seem more approachable to new heroes. The first one was bigger than Danny and stood about a foot taller. He looked a lot like Dash and got right in his face.

"Well, well. Look at the nerds getting ready to play." The other two guys crossed their arms and smirked, standing slightly behind their supposed leader.

Danny rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the guys and continued to set up the console but Beast Boy however, did not.

"Dude why don't you go make yourself useful instead of making fun, like, I don't know, setting up the tables." Beast Boy crossed his arms when the guy narrowed his eyes, obviously not backing down. Danny then looked up, eyes suddenly guarded.

"This little green guy thinks he can tell us what to do. What do you think guys, wanna show him what we can really do?" The guy turned to his lackey's and Danny quickly intervened,

"Come on man, we're just trying to have some fun. It looks like Raven could really use your help." His hand waved to show Raven using her powers, trying to round up enough chairs. The guy barely spared her a glance before responding,

"Yeah, because it's clear you're not strong enough to help her."

Beast Boy snorted, "Do you even know who you're talking to? I don't know what you're trying to do here but you better just leave us alone."

The guy raised his eyebrows, clearly amused and turned to one of his friends,

"You were right man, they are just a big joke. Especially the green one, he looks so weak." He then turned towards back to Beast Boy sneering,

"Neither one of you are good enough to be a Titan."

Danny's eyes flashed green, and he finally stood up to face the guy,

"That's enough. You can either go help someone set something up or get out, but you will not talk to either of us like that."

The guys eyes grew big and his smirk widened. Robin walked into the room and stopped short of his conversation with Speedy. His eyes narrowed beneath his mask.

"Oh you think you can take me down? Or are you too sensitive to finish a fight huh? Did your mommy teach you how to be such a sensitive little bitch?"

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped what they were doing, too shocked and too angry to move. Danny tightened his fists at his side and visibly shook as he fought for control. Danny then roughly turned away, cooling his eyes from green to blue he looked on, his face now passive.

"Fighting you will prove nothing, and it's not worth it. I won't stoop down to your level of incompetence."

The guy suddenly burst with anger and lunged at Danny with a growl, but he never got close enough to touch him. Beast Boy jumped in front and with a swift punch he knocked him out on the ground. His friends grabbed him and they all scrambled to get back up. Their eyes now wide, they watched as Beast Boy glared sternly, standing protectively in front of Danny. The guy got up to lung again before Robin put his hand on his shoulder and in one swift movement jerked him to the door along with his friends.

"It's time for you to leave, and you can all turn in your communicators. Fighting is one thing that will not be tolerated here among heroes, and you're no longer welcome in Titan's tower."

The rest of the team gave satisfied smirks as Robin and Speedy directed them out. Danny and Beast Boy returned to setting up the console for everyone to play. Raven continued setting up chairs and other began to pitch in and help. The two teens then let out a shout of triumph when they finally put the game together and they were ready to play.

"Who wants to go first?" Beast Boy practically yelled and tossed the controllers to Cyborg and Kid Flash who were the first ones to respond. Shortly after that the four drew a crowd as they raced each other. Robin and Speedy walked back just as the two crossed the finish line. Danny and Beast Boy high five, grinning boyishly as the other two were defeated. Two more quickly fought to race them next.

Afterward Danny and Beast Boy remained undefeated while everyone made their way to various rooms to sleep in. Tomorrow everyone would be up and early for training which Robin and Speedy would oversee. Most of the boys camped out in the common room, and it was no surprise to see Beast Boy passed out right beside the exhausted but still awake halfa. Robin walked the short distance to him and talked lowly,

"I'm proud of you for controlling your anger, even though you had every right to deck him. I also want you to know that I did not approve of either of those guys to become honorary Titans. I'll be addressing that at the meeting in the morning."

Danny grinned tiredly and waved Robin off, not wanting him to know how much the guy really affected him though Robin knew, he was too perceptive.

"It's no big deal. Besides, Beast Boy took care of it, he definitely knocked him down a peg or two." He grinned cheekily and Robin gave a knowing smirk. Danny was perfectly capable of knocking all three guys out, and was actually a better fighter than Beast Boy at hand to hand combat. The guys didn't know that though. Robin continued to smirk as he nodded in understanding and began to walk away,

"Get some sleep. Everyone's waking up early for training, and after that you and Beast Boy are racing against me and Speedy." Robin said turning around just enough to see Danny's grin, accepting the challenge.

"Oh you're on Boy Wonder!" He whispered loudly across the room, Robin walked to his room smiling the entire way.

"Dude we are totally gonna crush them." Beast Boy mumbled from the pillow he was laying on. Danny smirked in response,

"Oh yeah, there's no doubt they're going down. Not with your video gaming skills."

"Or yours, we're the perfect gaming team." Beast Boy yawned before going back to sleep. Danny smiled in return,

"Yeah, we are."

You could hear the commotion the next day, as the four raced on the t.v. Robin and Speedy were greatly disappointed to find that they lost, and that day was notorious as Danny and Beast Boy were labeled unbeatable. Robin swore they cheated. The two just laughed, content to hang out with their family and each other.

* * *

A/N: I like portraying Danny by showing the growth he's made as a teammate with the Titans. It took a lot for him to refuse a fight, and I like to show Beast Boy stepping up. He's such an underrated character.

 ** _Next up: Danny and Starfire. R &R!_**


	13. Friendly

A/N: Starfire's and Danny's relationship.

* = Notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

If Danny had to use one word to describe Starfire he would choose the word friendly. Immediately after joining the Titans, Starfire welcomed him with open arms, quite literally. It was surprising really, after all the time he spent dealing with people who usually opted to scream at him in fear before running away.

The truth was Starfire was one of the kindest people he knew, and for all the strength she had, it would never compare to her gently heart.

When Starfire didn't understand a particular word or phrase she went to Danny. He was always very patient to explain to her what they meant, and for that she was grateful. He would never hesitate to help her with anything that she needed and it was true she had come to him more than once in a vulnerable state. Never once had he taken advantage of the words she confessed to him, and only continued to act as a confidant and brother.

It was no secret Starfire was naïve to a lot of things. Sure she was learning at a rate faster than the average human but there were many subtle social cues she did not yet comprehend, so whenever they went out Danny would always stay somewhere near by to act as a protector of sorts.

Which is exactly what he was doing at this moment, as they walked through the many stores of the mall. It was their day off, and everyone had plans. Starfire had personally asked Danny to 'journey' with her, and although Danny loathed nothing more than shopping he agreed. It was a silent agreement between all of the members, not to let Starfire travel somewhere on her own. Not that she wasn't capable, (the villains could most definitely attest to that) but Starfire was…sensitive, and not very many people understood her the way her family did.

So Danny forced himself to be patient as Starfire fluttered around from store to store, him following shortly behind, and even managed a smile when she turned back if only to ensure he was still there. At that time he would give some gesture of encouragement, and she would smile brightly before turning and happily make her way towards the next object that had captured her attention. Danny was content to watch her, even if he was just invited to hold all of her bags.

After awhile of shopping they made their way over to the food court and Danny immediately spotted the group of teens snickering in the corner. They pointed directly at them and they shoved one teen outwards in their direction. Danny's eyes narrowed as Starfire remained oblivious.

"The food smells glorious Danny but perhaps we should travel back to our home where we can eat with our friends?" She questioned, looking back at Danny with shining eyes. He didn't look at her, and continued to watch the boys who had decided to walk closer to them.

"Sure Star, whatever you want to do." He replied distractedly and Starfire followed his gaze to the group who were now goading a few young men to approach the two.

"It seems that we may have company, shall we walk over to them?" She asked innocently enough and began to walk over. Danny grabbed her arm, stopping her progress and she turned back to look at him, her face tilted in confusion.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Star." He told her, not wanting to explain the situation to her while the boys were still watching them. He tensed as some of them finally got the courage to make their way over towards them, their stride arrogant. Starfire noticed and smiled to them in greeting.

"Hello new friends I am Starfire, what is your-"

"We know who you are babe. Hey we were wondering if you wanted to get some food, get outta here and maybe hook up somewhere." The guys smirked and Starfire's eye brow's furrowed in confusion,

"I am not sure what you mean by 'hook up.' Surely you are saying you wish to catch fish through the form of a hook and a rod yes?"

The two guys snickered and Danny's eyes flashed green. They ignored him,

"Are you stupid or something?" One of them asked and Starfire's eyes lowered in hurt, not sure what to say. Danny had enough and stepped protectively in front of her.

"No she isn't. In fact her intelligence surpasses yours by a long shot and she's not interested. Obviously she's too good for either one of you." Danny coolly told the two boys who opened their mouths in shock, too offended to say anything further. Danny pulled Starfire away from the court when the other guys began to walk away, sufficiently put in their place. Together they walked in silence out to the parking lot before Starfire turned away.

"I apologize Danny, for I am not able to fly at this moment." *

"Hey Star, it's alright." He talked to her soothingly and she sniffed.

"Listen to me." He touched her arm and finally she turned to look at him.

"Those guys were being mean on purpose. They're not worth being upset over, and you're _not_ stupid. They were taking advantage of your kindness, and they thought it would be funny to mess with you in front of their buddies."

Starfire managed a small smile though it was sad and through watery eyes,

"I am afraid there are many sayings that I will never be able to understand."

Danny took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to undo the hurt those guys caused her,

"You'll get it Star I know it. You already know so much more than them, and your heart is so kind. People see that and they appreciate who you are. I know I do."

Already Starfire had begun to perk up slightly from Danny's statement, for everyone on the team knew if he wasn't anything else he was honest. She enveloped him in a hug and although Danny could see that she was still sad, she at least knew that she could count on him and her friends.

"I still cannot fly back home." Starfire sobered and Danny offered a smile which she returned,

"It's okay Star, I don't mind walking. And that gives us plenty of time to talk about anything you want."

Starfire may not know as much as she'd like to when it comes to earth knowledge, but she did know that no matter what Danny would always be there to cheer her up when she was down. They laughed the entire way back to the tower, the incident soon long gone from both of their minds.

* * *

* Starfire's powers only work when she has happy thoughts.

Next: Danny and Cyborg


	14. Waffles

Waffles

A/N:Cyborg and Danny, I apologize it's shorter than I thought but I believe I described their relationship well.

* * *

It was a very well known fact that Cyborg loved waffles. It was a love that both he and Danny shared, and was ultimately what led them to bond. There was something about that savory crunch of bread that complimented well with its warm, soft interior topped with sweet, oozing maple syrup. Top it off with a tall glass of milk and you had the perfect breakfast.

The truth was they both could eat waffles every day. Unfortunately they were limited to only eating waffles twice a week (you could thank Raven for that) so they made it count. It was Cyborg's turn to cook breakfast this morning, and Danny always woke up earlier on that day so he could help. It was during that time where Danny was able to talk to him without the others. Not that he didn't like talking to the others, he actually thoroughly enjoyed group sittings, he just never really had anything else to bond over with the cybernetic teen.

The routine started one morning when Danny woke up to the most wonderful smell he had the pleasure of waking up to in his entire life. Naturally he got out of bed, already knowing what was being made, and immediately made his way towards the kitchen. Once Cyborg found a fellow Titan that appreciated waffles as much as he did, they quickly bonded and spent many mornings making them together.

Danny was initially intimidated by the cybernetic teen. Not just because he was, well, massive, but also because he was much older. Danny never had an older brother, and there were many times where he wished he did. Cyborg prided himself on his strength, and admittedly that was something Danny lacked. He was built, and he would argue that he is a lot stronger than he used to be, and no, he was no longer the lanky, young 14 year old boy he used to be, but he didn't even compare to Cyborg.

Cyborg honestly didn't know how to feel about the young halfa when he first joined the Titans. He was half-dead and that was just really odd, but then again he was half metal. The more he watched Danny the more he came to realize that Danny was the epitome of _life_. He was always to lively, so optimistic, and would never fail to encourage any one of his teammates. Danny lived by fierce loyalty, and he came to learn that Danny would defend you until his last dying breath. That's when Cyborg decided that he respected Danny and would do anything for him.

Danny chose that moment to stroll in as Cyborg had pre-heated the waffle maker and getting all of the necessary ingredients in order. He gave a small smile of greeting before sitting down quietly next to their bar, which was not normal. Usually he would be excited to help. Cyborg looked up as Danny propped his head on one hand as he messed with the salt shaker in the other. Cyborg stopped what he was doing and leveled a stare,

"Alright man what gives?"

He watched as Danny sighed and then stood up to help him mix the batter quietly for a moment,

"Sorry Cy, I just…" He trailed off and one look from Cyborg encouraged him to continue,

"I…it's my birthday." He admitted and Cyborg opened his mouth in shock.

"Well why didn't you say so man? We've got to plan a huge party, we can invite Titan's East and-"

"No, Cyborg. It's really the anniversary of my death, well half-death."

Cyborg's mouth turned to a big O-shape in understanding, and in any other circumstance Danny would've had the urge to laugh at his expression but not today. They all forgot sometimes that he was half-dead, and that while birthday's should be celebratory his was a reminder of the day he went through excruciating pain and almost _died_.

"Well, we should still celebrate." Cyborg stated firmly and Danny looked up at him, surprise written over his features,

"Why?" He inquired incredulously and watched as Cyborg grinned while adding some batter into the waffle maker,

"Because we're thankful to have you Danny, and if it wasn't for your birthday we wouldn't have you here with us."

Danny smiled, cheering up slightly before helping Cyborg by beginning to set the table for when the others woke up,

"You know I've never thought about it like that."

Cyborg smirked in response while taking the waffle out before adding more batter. He then put it on Danny's plate before ruffling his hair,

"Well sometimes you need friends to point out things from a different perspective, and for that matter, for what you've been through, you've been doing a pretty good job at being a hero."

Danny grinned appreciatively, glad to be able to talk to Cyborg and definitely thankful for the waffles. That was one perk of waking up early, you got first servings.

"Thanks Cy." He answered before digging in and Cyborg smiled widely in response. Yeah, his waffles were the best, and so was Cyborg.

* * *

A/N: Last but not least, Danny and Raven! R&R


	15. Contemplation's

A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the delay, I really have no set schedule for updating. I was really just stumped by this one. I had so many different versions in my head and I wasn't satisfied with how I wanted to portray with their relationship. I'm happy with how this one turned out though. Let me know what you guys think and if there are any prompts that you'd like to see!

Last of the contemplation series:

 ** _Danny and Raven_**

 ** _By: Sephora 7_**

* * *

 **Contemplation's**

Sometimes, when a particular day was just too overwhelming, you could find two distinct figures floating on the roof of Titan's Tower, deep in meditation. This was not an unusual sight. In fact, it was quite common to see the two together during various times of the day.

Their relationship hadn't always been close. Raven was never one to open herself to just anyone, and there were still many parts of her that remained closed off to her friends. It took time to trust, and Danny gradually earned it.

Raven was always able to tell when something was bothering him, empathetic abilities aside. He'd chew the side of his mouth and fidget his hands in a nervous manner. A lot of times he would tap his fingers on the counter or table in no particular rhythm subconsciously, and he'd graze his hands through his hair as if to brush away his frustrations. When he thought no one was looking he'd get this far-away look on his face with a vague worry in his eyes, and he'd stare out, never really seeing.

When he got too far in his thoughts Raven would call him back. He'd start for a moment, blink, then turn to her with a sheepish grin. She'd offer her own ghost of a smile if only to let him know that she was here, she was tangible, and there to listen. Most of the time he would talk to her about his concerns openly. Other times she had to prompt him.

She found him in the common room, by himself in contemplation. She went to him slowly, with silent steps. She watched him for a moment before speaking.

"What is it Danny?" She asked him as he watched the sun set below them from the common room window.

If he was surprised by her sudden presence he didn't show it, and only turned to her with deliberate movements. He visibly swallowed back an emotion before pursing his lips. She noticed this as his consideration to whether or not he would really tell her what was on his mind. Raven kept her expression open, encouraging him to tell her what he needed. He fought himself for a few seconds before sighing a shaky breath.

"I'm…afraid." He admitted, averting his gaze. She felt his aura darken, fighting itself to draw closer to her own. Raven's expression became serious and she remained silent allowing him to continue. When he didn't speak she opened her mouth,

"Afraid of what?" She asked him and the reaction was immediate. His jaw clenched and his fists tightened. He looked back out towards the window and for a while Raven wasn't sure he'd answer. Then he looked down and with a whisper he told her.

"Of becoming _him._ "

She didn't have to ask to know exactly who he was talking about. She'd seen what he could become. She knew firsthand what it was like to constantly be fearful of developing into someone you couldn't control. She knew what it felt to be terrified of the darkness that always seemed to lurk in the depths of your very soul, waiting for the opportunity to lash out and take control.

She understood.

Her eyes softened, even as Danny's closed in fear, refusing to even look at her. She took his ungloved hand in her own, aware of the warmth it provided, and the act caused his eyes to shoot open at hers. The fear that swirled in his irises pierced her heart and she gave him one of her rare smiles to calm him.

"Do you know what I see Danny?" She asked him and stopped for a moment to ensure that she had his undivided attention, "I see a selfless hero who puts their very life at risk every moment to protect this city. I see a kind, compassionate soul that would do anything if only to make a stranger smile." She stopped to hold his eyes, willing him to see the sincerity in her gaze.

"I see someone who tries so hard, every day to do good things, defying the fate that has deemed him to be evil. This," She gently touched her other hand to his chest and over his heart causing him to look down at it, "is what sets you apart from Dan. You are not him Danny, and as long as you stay true to yourself...you never will be."

Raven continued to hold his eyes and watched as they softened, the fear slowly receding although she knew it would never leave completely. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand before releasing it, and Raven returned it back to her side, underneath her cloak.

"Thank you." He told her and she nodded in response. She continued to stand next to him silently, and together they watched the last remaining moments of the sun drawing back against the reflection of the water.

He knew this was something he wouldn't get over. The fear would always be there. Raven couldn't stop it, and she wouldn't be able to protect him from himself. She could however, help him through it. He didn't have to face it alone, and he wouldn't want to. As long as she was there with him he knew that he could make it.

And she always would be.


End file.
